


Son of Khan: On Safari to Stay

by The_Rifleman



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, tomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rifleman/pseuds/The_Rifleman
Summary: The Kangaskhan Kid leaves the safety of the Safari Zone to head out into the world where adventure and danger await him.





	Son of Khan: On Safari to Stay

The sun was setting over the Safari Zone, casting darkness on man and pokemon alike. But there was one figure in an Electabuzz print loincloth that stood solemnly among the jungle foliage with his head bowed low who was neither man nor pokemon, but a strange mix of both. He was Tomo: The Kangaskhan Kid, Slayer of MechaKangaskhan, King of the Safari Zone. A human who, since the age of three, had been raised by the native and endangered Kangaskhan that called that particular pokepreserve home. He was now a man of twenty-one years and he stood over his mama's grave as well as between two worlds. As tears ran down his cheeks, which both bore the same unique swirly markings that ran in his family, a beautiful woman with long blue hair and dark crimson eyes wearing a ranger uniform came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It was a wonderful ceremony, Tomo," said Ranger Jenny.

Tomo sniffled and nodded his head.

"And on the bright side, she's with your papa now," she continued.

That gave Tomo little comfort. His papa, who had died years earlier after drowning in his own drool while sleeping, was someone he and his mama were never particularly fond of. He was buried far away near where the Kangaskhan did their business. But regardless, Tomo understood the gesture and so turned and rubbed his head against Jenny's arm as a sign of affection.

She put her hand on his wild green hair and began to pet him. He started sobbing and she continued to pat his head, and so they stayed there like that for almost half an hour until the jungle was shrouded completely in darkness and Jenny asked Tomo if he'd like to come back with her to the ranger station to spend the night.

"No, Kangaskhan," said Tomo.

Jenny, who had known Tomo since he was a little boy, knew that in his limited grasp of english, combined with the language of the pokemon, he meant that he needed to be with his Kangaskhan family right now, including his adopted Kangaskhan mother.

"Okay, Tomo, but in the morning, if you'd like to come by for brunch, I'd be happy to have you," Jenny said, with sympathy in her eyes.

"Kanga-Kangaskhan," said Tomo, which meant thank you.

Slowly, Jenny made her way to her jeep that was parked only a few yards away near the jungle's edge. Tomo made a standing leap straight up, ten feet into the air, into an overhead tree. Faster than a Ninjask, he began to leap and swing through the tree tops, deeper and deeper into the depths of the jungle, until he finally flung himself down to the jungle floor amid a circle of Kangaskhan. One particularly big one, with no baby in her pouch, approached him and held out her clawed paw. He took it and she pulled him to her. Even though he was far too big nowadays, he stepped forward and lifted one foot into her pouch, then the other foot. He didn't feel embarrassed as the other Kangaskhan watched silently as he got in and curled up in the safety of his other mother's marsupium, something he hadn't done since he was six years old and his birth parents had found him and come to live with him in the wild, but just like he had all those years ago, he immediately felt so comforted that he closed his eyes fell asleep in a nostalgic stupor.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll like this, let me know and I'll continue it...


End file.
